Super Bass
by keirawinterbottomdunkirk
Summary: Netherlands doesn't want Keira Winterbottom-Dunkirk to leave. He pouts in bed and begs her to stay. NetherlandsxOC oneshot OOC Netherlands


The rays of the sunlight woke you up. Your squinted your eyes and stretched, turning around in the bed. It was a sunny day, birds were chirping, a perfect, cliché day. Until. . . You looked at your alarm clock and realized you had one hour to get ready for work. You sighed, you really didn't feel like working today. After a few minutes you managed to sit up and throw your legs over the edge of the bed, you rubbed your face with your hands and groaned. Slowly, you raised yourself but was pulled back into the bed. You gasped, two muscular arms wrapped around you and prevented you from walking away. You relaxed into the grip and giggled when you heard small murmurs against your hair. "You know, I can't hear you when you have your face buried in my hair." You chuckled and turned around so you were facing him. Your husband, Tim Jansen.* [ Since Netherlands doesn't have an official Surname, what I know about anyway, I just picked a random name for him. ] He grunted and let his forehead hit yours. "I said. . ." He paused. "That I don't want you to leave." You laughed and brought your hand up to his hair. "Why not? I need to get to work." You said and tried to push yourself away from the man, but his grip was tight and steady. "Why would I want you to leave?" He pulled you even closer if possible and entangled his own legs with yours. "You're warm. . ." He mumbled. You smiled and kissed his forehead. "Tim. . . I'm going to be late." You sighed and tried to push him away again, it didn't work this time either. You really didn't mind lying with him in bed all day doing nothing, but your boss would be pissed if you just decided to not come to work for such a reason. He didn't answer you, he just kept his tight hold on you and buried his face in your neck. He caressed your back with one hand by slowly moving it up and down in a relaxing, slow motion. "Tiiim." You whined. "I really want to stay but I really need to work too." You unwrapped his arms from you and you quickly jumped out of bed just to make sure he didn't capture you again. You could see the adorable pout of his on his face. "Don't look at me like that, I'll be back and kiss you goodbye when I'm ready." You went to your closet and quickly pulled on some clothes. You didn't have much time so you decided to skip breakfast. After jumping into some clothes you went into the bathroom and brushed your teeth. After a while of brushing you spit and wiped your mouth with a towel. Your small hands reached for your make-up and grabbed your mascara. Slowly and steady you pulled the black brush through your lashes and angled your head in the mirror. You then grabbed your lipstick and put some on, then smacked your lips to even it out. Guess I'm ready then. You smiled in the mirror and went to the living room to grab your phone and your purse. You sighed proudly, happy that you could get ready in such a short time. You ran up the stairs to give Tim a goodbye kiss as you had promised. You walked inside the warm room and approached the sleepy man in the bed. "You look nice." He stated and admired your face and body, you blushed and smiled. "Thanks Tim." You leaned in to peck him on the lips. When you pulled away a big palm in the back of your neck pulled you in for another kiss, this one a lot deeper. His hand found your waist and lifted you up in his lap on the bed. He held you close and protective and pulled away. "Don't leave, I want you to lie down next to me." You almost felt bad for leaving him, his voice was serious and his eyebrows formed downwards which made him look like a sad puppy. "Maybe I can come home earlier for work." You tried to cheer him up but his expression remained the same. "I don't want you to come home early, I want you to stay here." His fingers tightened on the cloth on your waist. He rolled over so you were laying on the bed with him hovering over you. He rubbed his nose against yours and gazed into your eyes. He was just about to kiss you when your phone gave a sound. "Oh, it's probably my boss." You picked up your phone from the other side of the bed and answered the call. "Hey Arthur." "[Name]? Where the bloody hell are you?" He sounded pretty mad, judging from the tone in his voice. "Yeah, sorry. I'm on my wa-" your sentence was cut off by yourself gasping. Tim's mouth was on your neck, sucking harshly. "[Name]? Are you alright?" Your hand was on Tim's forehead, trying to push him away, but he was way too stubborn and kept working on the hickey on your neck. "[Name]?" "Oh, a-ah. Yeah I'm-I'm fine. . . I just, ehh," Tim was now licking your neck, up and down. "I'm sorry A-Arthur, I can't come to work today." "And why is that? You were supposed to do the paperwork that needs to be done by the end of the week!" His frustrated voice echoed through the phone. "I'm sick, sorry Arthur, I'll finish the paperwork. I promise." You tried to hold in the moans and gasps. "I hope for your own sake that you do. If you don't finish them this week then you-" You hung up. You threw the phone back on the other side of the bed and Tim looked up from your neck to you. "I hope you're happy." You said, he only smirked in response and captured your lips with his. You pushed him away, your hands on his chest. "Hey, just because I'm not going to work means you can't just ruin my make-up!" He grunted and totally ignored you. He leaned in to kiss you again but you stopped him. "Tim!" "What?" You sighed. "Just. . . Promise not to ruin my make-up, I will end up looking like a witch." You told him and he only leaned in closer, his breath on your lips. "I won't promise anything." And with that, a cocky smirk was plastered on his lips and he kissed you deeply. 


End file.
